


Eight First Kisses

by SolarArmageddon



Series: Lover Boy [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Dubcon Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Studying, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, idk if theyre even in love but i feel that tag is appropriate anyways, ig, so light like idk if its even angst really, sorta - Freeform, stray kids are whipped for innie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Jeongin has his first and eighth kiss all in one day.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this drafted for months but didn't wanna write the end so its just been sitting around for ages sry  
> this might take me a bit to finish but i have a few more parts already drafted so ill try to get them up soonish  
> i was gonna say more but my cat just laid on me and shes making it real hard to type  
> just an fyi tho!! each chapter has a time w/ it bc its all in one day!!

**Jisung - 6:00 A.M.**

The only thing Jeongin hates more than waking up at 5:30 A.M. every day is when he misses his alarm and is instead awoken by one of his friends. Sometimes it was only Chan or Woojin, who were always kind and helped him get ready for school. Other times it was Seungmin who would wake Jeongin with a slap to the butt and a cold hand pressed against his neck. And sometimes it was even worse- _Jisung_. He would launch himself onto the younger boy, yelling so loud his younger brother- who didn’t even have to be up for another hour- would climb out of bed to chase the boy out of their house with a spray bottle.

Today, of course, just _had_ to be a Jisung day.

Jeongin had woken up to the older boy sprawled across his back, jabbing his fingers under his ribs with one hand and sliding his cold hand under the blanket to grip his thigh and shake it.

His hands were usually warm, so Jeongin could tell his mom had just let his friends in from their short walk to his house. It’s times like this that make him regret walking to school with his friends instead of just taking the bus.

“Jisung, get your cold ass hands off of me!” Jeongin shouted, kicking aimlessly, hoping at least one of his feet would hit the other boy hard in the stomach. He rolled onto his back after a bit of struggling, almost knocking Jisung off of him in the process.

Stilling above him, Jisung sat straddling Jeongin’s waist through the blanket. He was laughing lightly, cheeks still a bit red from the cold he had walked through.

“Guess what?” The older boy chirped breathily, still trying to catch his breath after facing the younger's assault. Jeongin hummed in acknowledgement, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“What? Did you finally get your box of plastic egg maracas from amazon or something?” He asked, sitting up abruptly causing Jisung to fall back onto his bed. He only laid there for a second, sighing, before sitting back up and coming face to face with a puffy eyed, messy haired Jeongin.

“No, unfortunately. I think I’m gonna email the seller about those again... But, this is better!” Jisung shouted, grabbing the younger boy’s face in his hands, squishing his cheeks just enough to make his lips pucker. Jeongin cocked a brow at this, but said nothing.

“Hyunjin finally kissed me! I was beginning to think I wouldn’t ever get one out of him!” Jisung said dramatically, arms flailing. Jeongin rolled his eyes, pushing the other boy away from him so he could get up and start getting ready.

He pulled a random pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie out of his dresser drawer before turning back to the other boy. Jisung sat at the edge of his bed now, his legs swinging slightly as he smiled up at the younger.

“Congrats on your first kiss, loser. Now get out so I can get ready without distractions. Oh, and ask Chan if he can make me a bagel with cream cheese, please.” Jeongin said, pulling his pajama shorts off. Jisung groaned, throwing himself back onto the bed.

“It wasn't my first kiss, asshole!” He whined, rolling across Jeongin’s bed until he was caught up in most the blankets. _Great_.

Jeongin was already well aware of the fact that this wasn't his first kiss- he had seen Jisung kiss numerous people at this point, unfortunately- but he never did learn who exactly was Jisung's first kiss and he could admit he was at least a little bit curious.

“Yeah? Then who was it? And that mistletoe kiss with Lix two years ago does _not_ count.” Jeongin slipped on his jeans, tugging off his shirt quickly. 

“Minho, last summer when we went to NY together. We kissed in the hotel after staying up to watch Beyblade... again.” Jisung grinned up at the ceiling, ignoring the judgemental look he knew Jeongin was sending him.

“Per your request?”

“Per _his_ request,”

“Nerds,” Jeongin huffed, pulling his shirt and hoodie on.

“Well, what about you then, dude? Who was your first kiss? Bet it was Felix!” Jisung yelled, suddenly sitting up again.

“Why would it be Felix?” The younger asked, turning towards the mirror on top of his dresser. He brushed out his hair with his fingers, watching as Jisung shrugged behind him in the corner of his mirror.

“Don’t know, just sounds right,” He shrugs again. Jeongin sighs, shaking his head.

“Sorry to disappoint, but you’re wrong. I’ve...” Jeongin trails off, licking his lips nervously before clearing his throat and continuing, “I’ve never been kissed before.” His cheeks burn red as he shrugs, moving to put on his shoes.

He wasn’t really embarrassed by the fact that he hadn’t had his first kiss yet, but he didn’t feel necessarily comfortable talking about it either. Especially not with _Jisung_ , of all people.

Jisung gasps dramatically, standing up to go sit on the dresser. As he hoisted himself up onto the dresser- knocking a handful of stuff onto the floor in the process- Jeongin finished tying his shoes. He stood hesitantly, avoiding eye contact with the older boy when he noticed the stupid grin the other was wearing.

“Seriously? Not a single kiss? Not even a _peck_?” Jisung questions in a playful tone, grabbing the younger boy by his hood when he goes to walk by. He pull’s Jeongin back quickly, causing him to choke as he’s pulled between the older boy’s legs which are then wrapped tightly around his waist.

Jeongin nodded, blushing harder than he had earlier. He opens his mouth to speak, going to say something along the lines of _‘it’s not a big deal’_ when Jisung coos loudly, putting the boy’s cheeks between his hands. He’s smirking now, squishing his cheeks once again.

“I could be your first kiss, Innie. Whaddya say, huh?” Jisung wiggles his eyebrows. Jeongin feels his face getting hotter, if possible, as he whines loudly.

“Stooop,” Jeongin groans, squirming between the boy’s legs. He grabbed Jisung’s thighs tightly, trying to pry them off his waist. The older boy cackled at his struggling, pressing a kiss on the other boy’s forehead.

“C’mon Innie! I won’t hurt ya! And then you can say you’ve had your first kiss with a cute boy,” Jisung reasoned, smirking as he winked. Jeongin rolled his eyes, punching him in the chest.

 _This is fucking stupid..._ Jeongin thought, sighing.

“I’ll kiss you if you shut the fuck up and let me finish getting ready for school. I can’t be late again...” He trailed off, blushing again as he looked down at his hands which were clasped together on Jisung’s thigh.

He never thought he’d have his first kiss with any of his close friends. Though they seemed to love kissing each other, they had never asked to kiss him- at least not on the lips. And he was fine with that, though he had wondered from time to time if there was a reason they never even attempted to kiss him. Those thoughts were mostly fleeting though. And, sure, he had wondered what it would be like to kiss all of them at one point, but he never imagined it actually would happen.

Yet here he was, no longer trapped between Jisung’s now swinging legs, thinking _fuck it_ as the other boy’s hands rested on his neck, thumbs rubbing circles slowly against his skin.

“You know we don’t actually have to do this if you don’t wanna, right?” Jisung asked, playing with the hairs at the base of Jeongin’s neck. The younger nodded.

“Yeah, it’s okay though. I’m cool with all this so just shut up and kiss me already.” Jeongin smirked, punching the older boy lightly in the chest. Jisung rolled his eyes, but leaned in anyways, hands moving to cup the boy’s cheeks gently.

The kiss was softer than Jeongin had thought it would be. And longer. He had expected Jisung to pull back after a few seconds, but instead he just titled his head to deepen it. Jeongin responded slowly, turning his head slightly in the opposite direction as he awkwardly rested his hands against Jisung’s chest.

It was a pleasant feeling, to Jeongin’s surprise. He didn’t expect it to be awful- _obviously_ , he wouldn’t have done it otherwise- but it was still better than he had thought it would be.

Jisung pulled back first, smiling lazily at the boy still between his legs. His lips were shiny with spit and redder than before, though it was barely noticeable. Jeongin smiled as well, feeling small and awkward under Jisung’s gaze.

It was silent for a moment, them not moving, just staring.

Jeongin wasn’t sure what to say or how to break the silence without sounding like an idiot. Sure, he could tell Jisung that the kiss was nice, maybe even tell him he’d like to do it again, but that felt...weird. It didn’t really matter though because before he could even come up with something to say, his bedroom door swung open, bouncing against the wall to reveal a scowling Seungmin.

Jeongin squeaked, hiding his face in Jisung’s chest as the other boy started laughing, petting his head. Seungmin huffed, crossing his arms.

“Really? We’re going to be late now because you assholes decided now was a good time to make out!” Seungmin snapped, stomping into the room and grabbing the youngest boy’s bag and jacket.

“Just...” Seungmin trailed off, then rolled his eyes, grabbing Jeongin by his hood and tugging him out the door, “let’s go, shitbag.”

Jisung laughed again, getting off the boy’s dresser and skipping after them.


	2. Second Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh? an update? so soon???? this is what i do now ig  
> i feel like this is really bad and i didnt edit this unlike the last chap so sry if its really bad i might come back later and edit but for now here it is  
> 

**Felix - 7:30 A.M.**

Walking to school had never really been a pleasant experience before, but for whatever reason today felt especially draining.

It was cold and wet outside, the drizzle covering his cheeks feeling like a bunch of tiny needles. Though the walk was short, it felt like ages and by the time they all got to the front doors of their school, Jeongin's shoes were soaked through and he was shivering into Woojin's side, tucked under the eldest's arm.

Like a wet dog, Jeongin shook out his hair at the entrance, shuffling his cold feet against the rug inside. You'd think after 2 years of walking to school with the others he would've learned to bring an extra pair of shoes with him or at least keep some in his locker.

After his hair was as dry as it would get without a towel, he grabbed onto Felix's smaller hand, starting to tug him away from the rest of the group. Felix stumbled, glancing back at the others and then at Jeongin, an eyebrow quirked.

"C'mon! We're already late and I don't want to walk to class alone," Jeongin whined. Felix smiled lightly, nodding. The others had slowly started to break off as well, heading towards their own classes. Woojin was yelling his goodbyes as he tugged Chan and Minho up the stairs by the necks of their sweaters, Changbin following close behind silently. Hyunjin had linked arms with Jisung and Seungmin, talking animatedly about something Kkami had done that morning. Though Jeongin and Felix had started off before them, the three boys passed them easily, walking quickly in the direction of their lockers. Felix waved at Woojin as they turned the corner on the stairs before winking at Changbin who blushed, shouting at him to _get to class already_ before rushing off.

"He's an idiot." Jeongin muttered, lacing his fingers with Felix's as they began walking a bit quicker. The other boy hummed in agreement, brushing his thumb over the younger boy's knuckles gently.

"Yeah, but he's _our_ idiot and we all love him," Felix said, smiling. The younger boy gagged dramatically, punching the freckled boy's shoulder lightly.

"That was too gross for this early in the morning," Jeongin groaned.

"What, like your sloppy make out session with Jisung earlier?" Felix quipped, giggling behind his free hand. The younger boy blushed, letting go of the other boy's hand to cover his face.

"Shut up! It wasn't a sloppy make out session you dick! It was just a kiss!" He shouted, speed walking the rest of the way to his locker. He heard Felix cackle behind him as he twisted the lock quickly. As he picked up his binders for his first class he felt arms wrap around his waist tightly. Surprised, he dropped both his binders, grabbing the hands that rested on his stomach instead. He felt hair brush against his cheek and breathe against his neck as Felix rested his cheek against his shoulder.

"Jesus, what? You made me drop my stuff!" Jeongin whined. Felix drummed his fingers against the boy's stomach, shrugging.

"Why does Jisungie get kisses, huh? What about me?" Felix whined back, blowing on Jeongin's neck lightly. The younger boy rolled his eyes, groaning.

"Really? That's it? You could've just asked or something!" Jeongin huffs, blushing lightly. He knew this would happen once the others found out, he just didn't think it would be so soon.

_Fuck Jisung and his big mouth..._

Felix chuckled, pecking the younger boy's neck teasingly. Without warning, he spun Jeongin around, nudging him over slightly so he was trapped against the locker next to his... which just so happened to be Seungmin's.

Felix wasn't nearly as slow or as gentle as Jisung when it came to kissing, surprisingly. Jeongin had expected at least a few seconds to adjust to the locker handle which was now digging into his back, but was instead grabbed by the chin and kissed almost immediately.

_No time wasted, huh?_

The kiss was quicker and less light than Jisung's had been, Felix even going so far as to bite the younger boy's lower lip and tug ever so slightly on it. At first Jeongin had held onto the older boy's upper arms tightly before hesitantly sliding his hands up until they were laced behind his neck. Felix held his waist in one hand, the other one still holding his chin lightly.

Jeongin would've happily kept kissing the other boy for at least a few more minutes, but the kiss was cut short by Felix pulling away abruptly...

Or, really, Felix being pulled away by Seungmin.

"Can you guys stop kissing on my locker? I'm starting to regret not just sharing one with Jisung at this point..." He trailed off, rolling his eyes at the youngest who was blushing lightly as he shuffled away from the locker.

They were all silent for a moment, the only sounds being made by Seungmin who had whipped open his locker and started shoving things around inside it. Felix was still standing a few feet away where Seungmin had left him after pulling the two boys apart. Jeongin was hovering over his still open locker, debating whether or not he should get his things together for class or just leave them until Seungmin went back inside the math room. He was already late anyways...

"Get your shit together, Innie," Seungmin suddenly talking startled him into bumping his locker door, the sound loud in the otherwise empty hall, "Ms. Yu has already put stuff up on the board for us to take notes on and I'm not letting you copy mine again."

Jeongin nodded absentmindedly, glancing over at Felix who shrugged lightly before readjusting his bag over his left shoulder and pointing towards the other end of the hallway.

"Gonna get my shit and go to class. I'll see you guys at lunch," He said, walking away without a second thought. Jeongin nodded again before turning back to his locker, picking up his dropped binders from earlier and holding them tightly to his chest.

"I swear Jeongin if I find you kissing another one of our friends today I'm going to throttle both of you," Seungmin threatened, shutting his locker with his hip and then slamming Jeongin's as well with a fist, "Now let's go."


	3. Third Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo idk why im updating so much but i just wanna get this all out now even tho ik i cant write that fast lol  
> ive been writing the rest of the chapters at school as quick as i can but theyre rough rn so ill probably slow down on updates after the next one (Which, spoiler, is hyunjins)  
> oh!! btw thank you for all the kudos!!! this is probably my fastest growing fic n it makes me really happy that people are enjoying it  
> also tho sry if this is a mess ive been drinking coffee all day and coffee makes me a fuckn mess so idk why i did this to myself lol  
> also idk if this is clear but none of them really are into each other relationship wise they just all love each other n want smooches from their bffs. when i talk about any feelings about them wanting to kiss n stuff its all platonic,, for now at least i might make this into a longer series and have them end up all together who knows  
> last thing now!! im sorry this note is so long tho!! i just wanted to say sorry that this one is so short!! but im p sure the hyunjin one will be lengthy bc the draft isn't even fully done yet and its pages long (but also idk how much will b left once i edit)

**Seungmin - 7:50 A.M.**

Awkward.

There is no other way to describe Jeongin's current relationship with Seungmin now that he had been caught locking lips with not one, but _two_ of their friends besides _awkward_.

Jeongin wasn't sure _why_ exactly it was so awkward now that he had kissed them, especially since he's seen Seungmin make out with both of them more times than he could count.

_Unless me kissing them makes him uncomfortable...why though?_

Regardless, it was awkward now.

Jeongin had been in class, sitting right next to him for almost ten minutes now and Seungmin had yet to say a word. Sure, he wasn't much of a talker, especially not during class, but he never missed the chance to make fun of Jisung! And Jisung had already fallen out of his chair twice since he had walked into class!

Yet, he remained silent.

Shifting in his seat, Jeongin looked at the older boy who was quietly taking notes. He knew he should've been doing that too, but all he could think about now was how Seungmin was ignoring him. And even though they had fought before, Jeongin had _never_ been ignored.

_What the fuck did I do...?_

Wetting his lips, Jeongin rested a hand on the older boy's shoulder, "Hey, Seungmin..." He trailed off, voice barely above a whisper. He waited for the boy's eyes to at least meet his, but after a hum of acknowledgement he realized he wasn't going to get that.

 _So, maybe he's not ignoring me? Just not talking unless he needs to?_   Jeongin thought, nodding his head slightly. That would make way more sense coming from Seungmin. That's usually how he was when they argued... But Jeongin still didn't know why he would be mad to begin with.

"Are you like...mad at me or something?" He asked, pulling his hand away from Seungmin's shoulder so he could shove them under his thighs. The older boy finally looked at him.

"No...?" Seungmin whispered, only meeting his eyes for a second before going back to writing in his notebook. Jeongin's eyebrows furrowed.

"You didn't sound very sure of yourself there." The younger said, reaching to grab the pencil from Seungmin's hand. Even though he no longer had a pencil, Seungmin's hand stayed in the same place and he stayed staring down at his notes as if nothing had happened.

After a few seconds of silence, the other boy sat back in his chair, arms crossed tightly over his chest. With a sigh, he bit his lower lip before tightening his arms over his chest even more, "Listen, Jeongin..." He started, shaking his head.

Sighing again, he finally looked at the younger, a forced smile on his lips. _So fucking awkward._

"I'm not mad, but..." He sighed again for what felt like the 800th time since the conversation started, looking down at his lap. Jeongin couldn't help but feel bad even though he didn't know what he did wrong yet.

Or at least, he felt bad until Seungmin opened his _stupid_ mouth again.

"How come I don't get a kiss?" He whined, probably louder than he intended, pouting dramatically. Soobin, who sat in front of them, turned around to glare at Seungmin who just stuck his tongue out at the boy in response, earning him an eyeroll as the boy turned back around.

Jeongin gawked at the older boy before raising a fist and punching him in the thigh. The older boy hissed in pain, grabbing his thigh and rubbing it slowly.

"Now you definitely owe me a kiss, Innie!" Seungmin whisper yelled. Jeongin could hear Soobin groan in front of them, but he didn't turn around this time. Glaring at Seungmin, the younger boy shook his head quickly.

"We're in class, you dick! Why would I kiss you anyways after the shit you just pulled! I was worried you were mad at me!" Jeongin whisper yelled back, breaking the pencil in his hand which he had forgotten about up until then.

"Boys! Zip it back there!" Ms. Yu yelled suddenly, pointing at the two with a whiteboard marker she was holding. Without waiting for their response, she went right back to teaching, though Jeongin could hear her mumbling something about _stupid kids._

_That's what you get for being a teacher._

Seungmin pouted again, acting as if they hadn't just been yelled at. He finally let go of his thigh to grab Jeongin's hand which held the broken pencil, "Baby..." He whined, tugging the boy's hand.

Jeongin rolled his eyes, "What?" He scoffed.

"Just a quick peck and I'll drop it..." He reasoned, taking the broken pieces of the pencil and dropping them on the floor, "For now at least." He smiled, rubbing a thumb over the inside of the younger's palm.

 _Fucking hell, this day..._ Jeongin thought, but nodded anyways. The sooner they got back to actually listening to the lesson, the better.

"You owe me notes for all the time I missed being worried about you being pissed at me and for this shit right now." Jeongin said. The other boy nodded eagerly, quickly placing a hand on the boy's neck and pecking his lips without hesitation.

Though it was a quick kiss, Jeongin was still left feeling oddly satisfied, blushing and smiling like an idiot. And for some reason, he was excited to _actually_ kiss the older boy, because this barely counted- at least in his opinion it didn't.

 _Stupid fucking Seungmin, making me want to kiss him. Fuck him._ Was Jeongin's last thought before he turned away from the other, still smiling widely as he finally flipped open his notebook, scribbling down what was probably the last bit of notes for the rest of the class anyways.


	4. Fourth Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh bitch i wanted to write this sooner but my week has been shit n stressful so i just,, didn't bother trying to work out a shitty draft into smth decent. i still dont really feel like doing it but i figured why not do it now instead of waiting to go back to school tomorrow.  
> uh anyways my spotify is being a bitch and wont let me open it so ill link the playlist later when it stops doing that!!  
> also thanks for 100+ kudos already <3 i really didn't think this fic would do any good but damn i was wrong  
> btw tho, this is the last chapter that i already have a draft for so the next 4 chapters may take awhile to get out. I might start the next draft Tuesday bc im gonna b spending the whole day in the library suspended (walk out for school shootings babeyyyy,, punishment is oss tho ://) but regardless i gotta draft the next 4 chapters first and itll take a bit tbh especially with mcas at the end of this month n shit  
> ALSO SIDENOTE THIS IS A WHOLE 1700 WORD CHAPTER IM SO SORRY IK I SAID LAST CHAP IT WOULD PROBABLY B THE LONGEST BUT I DIDNT EXPECT IT TO BE THIS LONG THIS COULD B A WHOLE ASS ONESHOT ON ITS OWN LMAO

**Hyunjin - 8:30**

If anyone were to ask him how his first kiss with Hyunjin was, Jeongin was sure he'd have to lie about it. This was mostly because he knew how it happened was _unbelievably stupid_ and more than a bit embarrassing- at least for him it was. But he also knew that the only one who'd actually ask for details was Jisung and after hearing his little spiel about how he _finally_ got one of Hyunjin's famed kisses, he couldn't help but feel the need to brag.

Jeongin could already picture the idiot's face when he let him know about the kiss and he couldn't wait to bullshit his way through the story at lunch just to make Jisung whine like a little bitch.

The actual story though? It was a little underwhelming.

* * *

 As soon as Jeongin's first class ended and he walked out the door, he was wrapped up in a pair of arms and lifted from Seungmin's side. Even though he couldn't see who it was, it really wasn't hard to find out- not with the ridiculous amount of heat they were giving off and the several ugly friendship bracelets that were digging into his ribs.

"Hyunjin! Put me down!" Jeongin yelled, trying not to laugh when the older just squeezed him tighter, attacking his neck with grossly wet kisses. He couldn't really tell if it was spit or chapstick, but he was hoping it was the latter.

"Innie! Why are you giving everyone kisses but me?" Hyunjin yelled in his ear, laughing when the younger flinched and used his free arm to reach back and slap the back of his head.

The hallways were already starting to clear for the next class and Jeongin could no longer spot Seungmin waiting for him.

_Motherfucker. Now I'm going to be late again..._

"Jesus, put me down! We have classes dude!" Jeongin yelled, continuing to slap the older boy's head until he was released. Hyunjin was still laughing behind him while he grabbed his bag from where he had dropped it by the classroom's door, slinging it over his right shoulder. He wasn't planning on sticking around and ending up any later to class than he'd already been.

But _of course_ Hyunjin had other plans.

Before Jeongin could run off to his locker and try to switch out his math books for science ones, Hyunjin had already draped an arm over his shoulder and started tugging him in the opposite direction. Towards the staircase.

With a sigh, Jeongin followed willingly, knowing things would go over quicker this way. He was already late anyways.

"So...how'd you know about the kisses? And why does it matter to you anyways?" Jeongin asked, glancing up at Hyunjin.

The older cocked a brow at the younger, pulling his phone from his back pocket, "You haven't checked the group chat this morning?"

Jeongin shook his head, "Nah, remember? I left it last night when Jisung kept talking about how pretty Donghyuck is while I was at dinner. My mom was getting pissed that she could hear my phone vibrating against the chair for so long." Hyunjin made mouthed _oh_ and nodded, opening the group chat on his phone and handing it to the younger so he could look through it.

"Add yourself back to it when you finish too." The taller boy said, patting Jeongin on the shoulder as he used his hip to push open the door to the stairwell. Jeongin nodded absentmindedly, skimming the messages.

"I think Jisung has sort of turned it into a game. He'll probably make whoever gets a kiss last buy us all ice cream or some shit," Hyunjin shrugged.

"Typical. Jisung fucking would," Jeongin rolled his eyes, "Is that why Seungmin was being a piss baby about me not wanting to kiss him in class?" He wondered out loud.

Hyunjin snorted, but shrugged again, "Yeah, most likely. But, are you cool with us doing this? If not you should text the chat right now and tell them to stop it."

They came to a stop at the top of the stairs, the older boy letting go of Jeongin's shoulders to sit down on the first one, just narrowly avoiding smacking his forehead on the railing when he looked back up at the younger. Jeongin snickered, sitting besides him as he shoulder his bag off and onto the floor behind himself before resting a hand on the other boy's knee.

Hyunjin gave the shorter boy a nervous smile, resting a hand over his smaller one, "You know that none of us would want to bother you with some shit like this. Jisung probably didn't even think about how this could like, hurt you or something cause...well, you know how he is." He chuckled.

Jeongin nodded, smiling lightly, "Don't worry about it Jinnie," He bumped their shoulders together, "It's just kisses and I really don't mind it, at least not with you guys. I'd rather kiss my best friends and know that you guys won't make fun of me for sucking at kissing right now than kiss somebody who could tell the whole school about that!" He joked, trying to lighten the mood. He could tell the other boy was uncomfortable with this conversation and was only having it because he felt like he need to.

Hyunjin laughed lightly, bumping their shoulders together again, "I would bet big bucks that you don't suck at kissing. And...even if you did, well, practice makes perfect, right?" The older boy wiggled his eyebrows at the other, linking their hands together and squeezing gently.

Jeongin gagged, punching him in the chest with his free hand. Hyunjin grabbed that hand too, lacing their fingers and bringing their hands up under his face, resting his chin against their knuckles. He grinned before winking, causing the youngers to blush slightly.

"Jesus, if you want to kiss me just do it already...But you have to skip the rest of this class with me because we're already late as hell and I can't deal with the teacher questioning me for it." Jeongin bargained, squeezing their linked hands. Hyunjin nodded with a tiny smile, his chin rubbing awkwardly against their knuckles before he placed a quick kiss to the back of both Jeongin's hands.

"Alright baby." Hyunjin said, letting the boy's hands go for a second until he was sitting against the wall, further away from the stairs. He waved the boy over, patting his thigh lightly with a smirk, "C'mere."

Jeongin rolled his eyes, but blushed nevertheless as he scooted over and situated himself onto the older boy's lap.

Though they had done this plenty of times in the past and it never felt anything _but_ normal, this felt different. But it wasn't bad different. Just _different_.

Jeongin's face was practically on fire by this point, his hands placed on his red cheeks to try and cool them down, his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't want to see the way the other boy was definitely smirking up at him.

Jeongin could feel Hyunjin laughing under him though and, if anything, it just made him blush more. He pressed his hands against his face harder, his fingers splaying across his eyes and forehead.

"God I hate you..." Jeongin whispered, feeling the other boy's hands wrap around his wrists and letting him tug his hands away from his face. His eyes stayed closed for a second before he reluctantly opened them, rubbing them to get rid of his blurry vision. Hyunjin's hands stayed on his wrists the whole time, rubbing little circles against the side of them.

The older was still staring up at him, but he wasn't smirking at least, just smiling lightly.

"You good now? Because I'd like to get our first kiss going so then we can go raid Changbin's locker for snacks," Hyunjin snickered, lacing their fingers together once again. Jeongin snickered too, nodding.

"Yeah, I want to see if he has any of that weird organic fruit leather or whatever it's called. Shit's wack and the name is terrible, but...it's good," He shrugged. Hyunjin nodded in agreement, letting go of Jeongin's left hand to grab the back of his neck and pull their faces closer together. Jeongin's blush had only gone down a bit from before, but now it was back in full force.

The taller boy rubbed his thumb over the other boy's jaw, smiling lightly, his breath ghosting over his lips. Jeongin glared, digging his nails into the boy's hand that was intertwined with his, fisting his other hand in the boy's sweater.

"Stop teasing, dickwa-" Jeongin started, gripping the sweater tighter, but was cut off by Hyunjin _finally_ kissing him.

His eyes went wide in surprise before sliding shut slowly. His grip on the sweater had loosened, nails no longer digging into the boy's free hand as Hyunjin ran his thumb over the edge of his jaw again. His kiss was careful, but he wasn't soft necessarily. Just careful. Jeongin felt like he could finally understand why everyone in their grade was eager to kiss him- he'd always thought it was just because he was so pretty.

The kiss wasn't as long as Felix or Jisung's had been (and it definitely wasn't as short as Seungmin's) yet it felt infinitely longer somehow. Maybe it was just because he didn't feel as rushed as he did then. Or it could just be that it's Hyunjin, who's kissed most of their grade just because he could, and _clearly_ knew what he was doing. Though, if it was just because he had experience, Jeongin was pretty sure Jisung's kiss would've felt more like this considering he's also kissed most of their grade.

Hyunjin was pulling away before he knew it though and in that moment the kiss suddenly felt too short despite feeling so long only seconds ago. Jeongin almost protested, but then he noticed the other boy's lips. They were puffy and wet with spit and pulled into a grin as he squeezed the younger boy's cheek with one hand, using the other to squeeze their intertwined hands.

And Jeongin grinned back, blushing still.

"I knew you were a good kisser, Innie."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik probably nobody cares but straight up the end was not how i wrote this at all,, tbh most of it isn't like from where they went to the stairs and after was not in the draft idk what the fuck happened but my brain was like hmm yes this seems RIGHt so ya sorry if its messy it wasn't drafted so its rougher than the rest of this tbh???  
> in the original i was planning on talking more abt hyunjins kissing habits n shit (Which sounds weird but it would've made sense with more context sry) but since i didn't basically all ya need to know is basically jins kissed almost all the boy's in their grade and only has 3 more to go before he moves on to trying to kiss all the girls in their grade. it basically like,, a lil bucket list or smth except for kisses. its his own lil game idk, i think im gonna make this into a series so i can write smth to specifically explain hyunjin (& jisung, but his is a different story that i feel less like i need to explain ig) in this fic but im not sure if thatd go good esp since ive only written jeongin centric fics until now with the exception of one chan fic?? i just dont want hyunjin to come off as a player or smth when hes actually just a cute bi baby who wants to kiss every1 just bc he can basically so i feel like i gotta make a separate fic to explain this we'll see tho


	5. Fifth Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this went in a different direction than i expected and i entirely blame that on how emo ive been recently  
> vv fluff, lots of pet names bc again i was feeling emo n really wanted some fluff to make me feel better lol  
> next update probably wont be til like,, next week at earliest?? cause i have break but i still need to draft chapters before i actually type em up so idk  
> thanks for all the support tho!! yall were really helpful in the comments under my a/n btw :))  
> also just an fyi im gonna b going back and editing these chapters sometime?? might b over break but idk i was just reading the last chapter bc i never actually like,, edited it before posting it like i do other chaps and i realized it was a mess sooo yeah i also know i wanna edit other chapters more even if i did already edit them lol so sorry if anythings fucky rn ill b fixing it later on  
> side note!! when i say in this chap that jeongin did his makeup i mean like,, real light shit like tops 5 minute look with just like,, eyeshadow n some concealer or smth

**Changbin - 11:45**

Today, Jeongin's friends really seemed to think scaring the ever living shit out of him was a good idea.

First Jisung wakes him up with cold hands and pain, startling him right out of his-  _ for once _ \- decent sleep. Then Felix grabs him for no reason and makes him drop all his stuff for class. There was also Seungmin who had acted like he was mad at him just to get a damn kiss... _ And _ Hyunjin had basically did the same thing as Felix. Except it was actually worse, now that he thinks about it, because at least with Felix he knew he was there to begin with.

And now, here was Changbin, coming out of fucking nowhere, grabbing him around the waist and spinning him in circles.

Jeongin had just been heading to lunch on his own, Hyunjin having ditched him not too long ago to meet up with Donghyuck and Renjun- apparently they  _ "had business to attend to" _ , whatever that meant. He had took his time coming back from the stairwell even after Hyunjin had left, spending some time scrolling through his phone. Once he had gotten bored he had already refreshed all his social media at least 3 times and played a couple games of  _ Hello Kitty Friends _ too. From there he headed to the bathroom, taking his sweet time to get himself fixed up- because  _ yes _ he had taken time that morning to do his makeup, he was already late anyways. By the time he had started towards the cafeteria the halls were already emptying. Most kids had sprinted from their previous class to the lunchroom, hoping to get any good food the lunch ladies might have to offer before it was all taken. So, imagine his surprise when someone snuck up on him in a practically silent hallway and tried to squeeze the life out of him.

Jeongin screamed, gripping the boy's arms and sinking his nails into them, "Motherfucker! Put me down!"

Unlike Hyunjin, Changbin lacked the numerous bracelets that had given the other boy away (and the heat as well), so, in all honesty, Jeongin had been two seconds away from assuming the worst and screaming bloody murder. It wasn't his fault that he got scared easily! But before that happened, the other boy had already dropped him, hissing in pain as he rubbed at the little crescents the younger had left behind.

"Why'd you do that? I was trying to show you my  _ love _ , brat." Changbin muttered the last bit, pouting. Jeongin breathed out a little sigh of relief, realizing it was just Changbin, before crossing his arms with a scowl.

_ It was  _ just Changbin _. Being a  _ twat _ , as always _ he thought, leaning back against the wall Changbin had dropped him by. He watched in aggravation as the older boy continued to rub at his arms, muttering about how much it hurt.

"As you already know, I've received a bit  _ too much _ love today! So if that's what you're here for, beat it!" Jeongin snapped, only half joking. He was annoyed, yeah, but he wouldn't exactly mind kissing Changbin right now. But...he wasn't sure if that was the best idea either. After all, he  _ had _ just spent the last hour or so making out with Hyunjin-  _ practice _ , he'd called it.

Changbin pouted harder, reaching out to pull the younger into his arms, patting his head, "You think so little of me honey..."

Jeongin rolled his eyes but said nothing, placing his head on the shorter boy's shoulder. Changbin continued to pat the boy's head, running his fingers through his hair carefully every few seconds.

"You need to get a haircut, baby," Changbin muttered. Backing away slowly, the older boy looked over the other boy's hair slowly, shaking his head. Jeongin chose to ignore him, instead leaning back against the wall again.

"Anyways, why are you down here? Don't you have class right now?" He asked, cocking a brow.

Changbin nodded, "I missed lunch to do a math retake test so I'm getting my lunch now and eating it in history instead. Our history teacher is a gem compared to the other ones we have..."

Jeongin glowered, crossing his arms once again, "What kind of teacher doesn't let their students eat lunch? Couldn't she just, I don't know, let you eat while taking the test?" He said, shaking his head. Changbin cooed, pinching the younger's cheek.

"Don't worry angel~ I'm going to eat now, it's fine!" He patted the younger's cheek, smiling softly. Jeongin nodded, uncrossing his arms as he gave the elder a weak smile before pulling him in for another hug.

Changbin wrapped him up in his arms tightly, pressing light kisses on the boy's neck and jaw. He knew that Jeongin worried about them more than he'd ever admit he did and the older couldn't help but find it endearing when he got protective of them.

Jeongin tightened his arms around Changbin's waist, squeezing him until he stopped pressing kisses against his neck to slap the younger's back. He snickered, lightening his grip to move back in the elder's arms and grin down at him, moving his hands to his cheeks to squeeze them.

Changbin glared up at him, moving his hands to rest on the younger's hips, "What are you doing?" He asked, words coming out funny due to his face being squished together. Jeongin chuckled, wiggling his brows slightly.

The shorter boy raised a brow at this, "What's that supposed to mean?" Again, Jeongin chuckled before squeezing his cheeks once more, causing the other boys lips to be puckered.

"This." Jeongin said simply, leaning down to peck the boy's lips. As soon as he pulled back he let go of the elder's cheeks, watching him for a second as he stood there frozen, before shrugging slightly and walking around him.

"I'll see you later, Binnie! Good luck in history," He called back, stopping just before he turned the corner, " _ baby _ ." He added, smiling as he finally rounded the corner, just barely hearing the elder start to cough behind him.


	6. Sixth Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof okay so im probably not gonna be free for awhile after this update?? bc next week we start making vignettes abt war n then we go to dc and then we have math and science mcas (Which i already know im gonna fail lmao) so yeah idk when the fuck ill be free but ill try at least drafting these when i have free time in like dc or smth idk  
> anyways heres this shit, i hate this chapter and ill probably hate the next one too (Spoiler: it's woojins and the plan i have for it is a MESS) but imma do this  
> also yall probably dont care but i got my first pair of glasses today shits wild  
> side note!! ending was not drafted so its hella messy!!! will edit eventually, sorry

**Minho - 12:00**

As soon as Jeongin skipped into the cafeteria he was hit in the face with a handful of plasticware.

Temporarily blinded, Jeongin punched out, hitting what he assumed was a shoulder. Once he could see again, he realized it was Jisung- _of course it was fucking Jisung_ \- looking offended as all hell, his arms crossed as he glared at the younger.

"What the fuck, Jisung?" Jeongin snapped, shouldering past the older to push himself in between Felix and the end of the bench. It was a bit squished, but it always was when Hyunjin decided to invite Donghyuck to sit with them who in turn invited all his other friends.

There was also the fact that, for whatever reason, Minho was also there, squished between a silent Jeno and Jisung who had just shoved his way back into his seat.

But, before Jeongin got the chance to ask why the hell Minho was there and not in his own class, Jisung was throwing the utensils at him again.

"Why are you making this game so easy? You know I'm betting on this, right?" Jisung yelled, slamming his palms on the table repeatedly. Besides him Jaemin rolled his eyes and tried to inch further away from the boy, attempting to continue his conversation with Jongho.

_God Jisung is a heathen._

"Well then don't bet on me, dickbag!" Jeongin snapped, throwing back a handful of plasticware.

"I'll bet on you all I want!" Jisung said before crossing his arms again with a huff. Rolling his eyes, Jeongin turned his attention back to Minho.

"So, why are you here?" He asked, pushing the scattered utensils away as Seungmin sat down, squishing his side of the bench closer together. He grabbed a plastic fork and spoon before fully sitting.

Minho grinned as he pushed a tray of food towards the youngest wordlessly. The tray sat in front of him for less than a second before Minho was snatching the orange sherbet off of it and holding it in both his hands in an oddly protective way.

Jeongin cocked a brow but said nothing- after all, he had forgotten to pack a lunch that morning and had no money to buy one- as he grabbed one of the forks from in front of him to start eating.

After taking a few bites, he finally looked back up at Minho who was still silently watching him, grining.

_Creep._

"Again, why the fuck are you here?" Jeongin asked, picking up his chocolate milk to rip it open. Minho's grin widened as he pulled open the sherbet, grabbing a spoon from the table.

"And why'd you take my sherbet?" The younger tacked on, reaching out to try and snatch it back. Minho _tsked_ , pulling the sherbet back to a safe distance.

"Technically, it's mine since I paid for it. Be grateful I got you anything baby," The elder smirked. Glaring, Jeongin went silent, watching as the elder sunk his spoon into the sherbet.

"Anyway! I'm skipping math because I knew you needed a lunch and that none of these assholes would buy you one-" to his left he heard Seungmin gasp dramatically and Felix yell _nuh-uh!_ around a mouthful of food. Rolling his eyes, Minho continued, "And I thought _maybe_ you could pay me back by not letting me lose this game!" He grinned, shoving the first bite of sherbet into his mouth.

Jeongin pouted, staring at the sherbet. Orange was his favorite and Minho knew that- _the little shit._ Yet here he was, happily eating it in front of him and asking Jeongin to pay him back with kisses- the _audacity_ of this boy!

Just as he was going to snap back an _absolutely fucking not_ , he got an idea.

"Give me the sherbet and you can get all the damn kisses you want, loser," Jeongin said, reaching out a hand and waving it in front of the sherbet impatiently. Minho looked disappointed for a second before shrugging and handing it over to the boy, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them. Jeongin heard Jisung groan next to Minho but refused to glance over at him, instead happily shoveling bites of the treat into his mouth.

"Alright baby, where you wanna do this? I need to get back to class by the end of your lunch and that isn't too far from now," Minho said, checking the time on his phone. Jeongin nodded, quickly trying to finish the sherbet.

"Yeah, I don't care where. We can even do it here, I just wanted the sherbet," Jeongin said, trying to speak clearly around the mouthful of orange goo. Some of it dribbled down his chin and Minho was quick to wipe it up with his thumb and lick it off. Jeongin blushed but said nothing, shoving the last bit of the treat into his mouth before slamming the container down on his tray.

"Okay, let's get this over with,"

Minho nodded, standing to lean over the table. He grabbed the younger's forearms and pulled him up as well until their faces were inches away from each other. Jeongin could hear the boys around him quiet a bit before the yelling returned, Jaemin yelling at Felix to _get his head out of the way!_ and Felix ignoring the other boy in favor of yelling something about how he needs to film this for their group chat.

_Great. Just great._

Before he could think to much about how annoying it would be when Felix actually did send that video to the group chat, he felt Minho kiss him.

It was a bit awkward, what with the table between them and the yelling boys all around and everything, but it still felt nice. He could feel Minho's favorite peach flavored gloss sticking to his lips as he tilted his head a bit to the left, their lips parting for a second before they were sealed together once again. This only went on for another second or two before Jisung was pulling Minho away, whining about how he'd lose all his money soon enough.

Minho was laughing lightly as him and Jisung started play fighting, the younger still whining. Jeongin stood there for a few seconds, just watching before plopping back down into his seat, face red. He could still feel the gloss when he rubbed his lips together and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

Though that didn't really matter. Not when he was sure he liked kissing Minho, peachy gloss or not.


	7. Seventh Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin is woojins honey boy and THATS the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im lowkey forcing myself to update rn bc im going on a 3 day trip starting tomorrow for my birthday (ya bitch gonna b 16 im SCARED) and when i get back i only have a handful of days until i start taking a STEM starter class (which may only b 2 times a week but i took one last year and it kicked my ass plus my last day of that was literally my first day of school last year) so ill be pretty busy and id rather finish this up before i start 11th grade than be on my first week of school tryna wrap this up while also writing 2 essays for my summer reading or some shit lmao  
> that aside, hi, hello, how is everyone? im sorry i was gone for a wee bit tryna get my shit together for the end of school!! ive been out of school for like 2 & a half weeks now and tbh its been nice to have a break but i need schedule otherwise i turn into a fucking mess so its been a lil wack.  
> but!!! today we have our woojin kiss! im not really happy with this and, as i said, im forcing myself to write this so itll probably be a bit shitty until i go back and edit it later, but! im excited for the next chapter cause ive had the idea for it since probably right after i drafted felixs chapter?? so a long ass time ago bc i had that chapter drafted at least a month or two before i even published the first chapter on here. chan is like,, one of my biggest bias wreckers (bc why would i just have one- i gots like 3 now) and when i first got into skz (also a long ass time ago bc im a dumbass predebut stan yeehar) he was my first bias wrecker and though jeongin technically wasnt my first bias (Spoiler: it was minho oop) it didn't take more than like,, a week for him to become my bias and it hasnt shifted since so ive been highkey HYPE to write it but i also knew i needed to make it the last chapter so it would push me to write the other ones lol  
> sorry this note is so rambley!! i feel like i havent written in so long (Which like i kinda havent besides chat fics tbh) so i feel like i have a lot more to say in this note!  
> also fun fact (not really), was gonna update yesterday but my laptop crashed and i had to completely reset it today which took at least 6hrs so that was fun,,, took a long ass time to try and set my shit back up too and i lost a lot of stuff i had downloaded on here ://  
> anyways! thanks for all the kudos and comments btw! 300+ is a lot of kudos (For me at least??) and im like,, vv shocked but happy about it so thanks so much! ill shut up now tho and get on with the chapter uwu ily

**Woojin - 3:45**

Finally getting out of school that day, after hours of incessant teasing- not only from his own friends, but from his friend's friends too- was _exhilarating_.

Or at least it would've been, had Jeongin not had to walk home with with the others and study with Chan afterwards.

Though it probably didn't seem too bad, especially since most of his friends had broke off to go elsewhere, Jeongin still knew his remaining friends- Woojin, Seungmin, Changbin and, of course, Chan- would definitely tease the shit out of him. In fact, Seungmin had already given a lengthy run down on all the kisses he had seen Jeongin receive that day. This apparently included his and Changbin's kiss, as he had forgotten his lunch in his locker and gone back to grab it when he spotted Jeongin kissing the older boy.

The teasing, of course, didn't end there, and instead continued up until they had reached a corner store only a few streets from the youngest's house. At this point Changbin had began to beg Woojin to buy him something, only for Seungmin to join in. He promised to pay the eldest back despite the fact that _everyone_ knew Seungmin never repaid debts. Before long Jeongin himself had jumped in- _literally_ , as he launched himself onto Woojin's back and clung to him for dear life- asking if he could get some snacks as well.

"Alright, go get your shit, just make it quick!" The eldest shouted, pulling open the door with a scowl as Changbin ran inside screaming about hot Cheetos, tugging a giggly Seungmin behind him. Jeongin followed the older boys closely, muttering a _thank you_ as he passed Woojin with a grin, Chan pushing him along and telling him to _hurry the fuck up_.

Though Jeongin was told to be quick, he took his time browsing the aisles, trying to decide what he wanted to buy. Truthfully, he didn't expect them to get this far and hadn't came up with a snack to buy before joining the other boys in begging. He didn't want Woojin to waste too much money on him, especially since he'd just be going home and eating again.

But...then he saw the big tub of black raspberry ice cream, and he couldn't help but stare.

 _Fuck, I haven't had some of that in a bit..._ Jeongin thought, before shaking his head and turning on his heel to keep looking. Or at least he would've, had he not run straight into Woojin's chest.

"Watch where you're going kiddo." The older boy said, wrapping an arm around Jeongin's shoulders and pointing at the tub he had previously been looking at.

"That what you want?" He asked, glancing down at the shorter boy. Jeongin shrugged slightly, looking from the tub then back to Woojin.

"I mean...kind of? But it's probably way more money than what everyone else is choosing and I'm just gonna be going home right after anyway-"

"Just get it!"  Woojin interrupted him, smiling lightly. He let go of the younger boy to open up the freezer and pull out the tub.

Quirking a brow, Jeongin frowned, "Why? It's a waste of money; I can just get something cheaper."

Woojin smiled wider, shaking his head, "It's okay baby, it's my money anyways," he shifted the tub into one hand, patting the younger's head with the other. Jeongin rolled his eyes, grabbing the boy's larger hand off his head and cupping his smaller hands around the boy's fist.

"Yeah, I know that...But still-"

"'But still' _nothing_ , honey," Woojin replied, lifting their hands up until he could place a kiss on Jeongin's left hand, "Now let's go check out before the others try and swindle more money out of me."

Jeongin laughed, nodding and lacing his fingers with Woojin's. As the older tried to walk towards the check out counter, Jeongin pulled him back lightly by their linked hands.

"Hold on, Woojinnie." Jeongin said, grinning at the look of confusion on the other boy's face. Before Woojin could ask though, the younger leaned up and pecked him on the lips, similarly to how he did with Changbin.

Woojin stood silently for a second, clearly shocked, before laughing lightly. He didn't waste a second before pulling the younger boy closer and giving him a slightly longer kiss, though it couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds. It wasn't anything mind blowing-  _obviously_ , a kiss that short could never be _mind blowing_ \- but it still felt nice. And comfortable. And it gave him a tingly warm feeling in his stomach. Kissing Woojin felt nice and comfortable and so so  _so_  warm. And Jeongin couldn't wait to feel that same warmth again.

"Now, let's go check out, huh?" Woojin suggested, squeezing their linked hands. Jeongin nodded, grinning up at him.

"Yeah, let's."


	8. Eighth Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall this the end of this fic!! ahhh!!!! ive gotten this done way sooner than i expected holy shit  
> anyways, hi, yall probably already know this but incase?? yall dont somehow??? ill be continuing this by making it into a series!! uh id like it a lot if people could send me requests for like specific pairings and/or scenarios for this series too (either on tumblr @jeongssin or on here) cause though i do have some ideas for this series i also know i will 1) run out of ideas soon cause i only have a few rn and 2) id just love to write things that people specifically wanted instead of possibly writing something nobody really wants and having it flop hardcore like i have in the past lol, also would b just nice to give back to yall since yall are the ones who are giving me such nice comments and leaving so many kudos!!  
> that aside!! im starting my stem class on monday and also starting therapy on tuesday (ick) so ill be a lot more busy esp since i found out my stem class, ONCE AGAIN, ends on my first day of school :)) (which basically means that not only i get no break before going right into 11th, but it also means i have to take my final exam the night before i start 11th) so sorry if updates for this series are rare, ill try, but ive got a lot of summer reading, got my stem and therapy, n i also just need to be in the mood to write sooo yeah  
> ill shut up now!! pls enjoy n hmu with requests, ily <3

**Chan - 8:05**

Four hours. It had been _four hours-_ four hours _and_ five minutes, if you wanted to be technical _-_ since Jeongin had gotten home, ready to study with Chan.

No studying had actually happened yet. In fact, not much of anything had happened yet. Jeongin really should've seen this coming though. Chan never _actually_ studies with him. More often than not they spend their time cuddled up and watching TV until one of his brothers came to get them for dinner, after which they would immediately return to watching TV.

Today though? Today, none of that had happened. Today they had spent a good portion of their time in silence, sharing their snacks from Woojin before silently agreeing to get even more snacks from the cupboards. Few words were exchanged even during that time, Chan instead choosing to hold up snacks in front of the younger boy's face to which he would mutter a yes or no to.

It wasn't an awkward silence, it was actually quite comfortable...but it wasn't normal. And Jeongin could tell the other boy had something on his mind, he just wasn't sure _what_.

Checking his phone for the time once again, he opted to ignore the stream of soft memes Jisung had decided to send him- totally unprompted of course- instead putting his phone on silent before promptly chucking it onto his nightstand and reaching for Chan's free hand. Once he had secured the older boy's left hand in his own right hand, he used the other one to swat a half eaten twinkie out of Chan's hand and onto his floor.

"Hey! Do you want ants?" Chan yelled, but didn't move to pick up the treat, allowing Jeongin to pull him up to the top of his bed and force him under the covers.

"No, what I want is your attention!" The younger whined, burying his face into the older boy's chest. Chuckling, Chan readjusted the two of them until Jeongin was laying on top of him, held tightly in his arms.

"Sorry sweetheart, I've been spacey huh?" Chan asked, rubbing the younger boy's back gently. Jeongin rolled his eyes despite the fact that he knew the older boy couldn't see it, relocating his face to the junction between Chan's shoulder and neck. Pressing a soft kiss against the elder's throat, he hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, I noticed that. What's up?" Jeongin asked, shoving his right hand under Chan's hoodie, cupping the boy's hipbone. Chan hissed at the coldness of the other's hands, but said nothing when he felt the boy's other hand slip into his hair and begin to softly massage his scalp.

With a light sigh, Chan began worrying his bottom lip between his teeth before smiling nervously down at the younger, shrugging, "Doesn't matter."

Jeongin grunted unapprovingly, tugging the boy's hair, "Tell me!" He yelled, shifting so he was laying next to the blonde, leaving only one of the other boy's arms wrapped around him. Jeongin _knew_ he was crushing it, but he just leaned back on it more.

Chan hissed in pain, reaching up to pull the boy's smaller hand out of his hair and then pushed him off his arm before rolling over to face him, glaring.

"Now I'm definitely not telling you, brat!" Chan yelled, trying to sound mad but he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Jeongin whined, tugging on the elder's hoodie.

"C'mon! You _promised_ to tell me everything! That's what best friends do, Channie!"

Chan laughed, shaking his head lightly before kicking off the blankets, muttering something about it being _too hot now,_ before grabbing the brunette's hands and holding them to his chest.

"Alright, alright, just stop whining..." He trailed off, smiling lightly at Jeongin who was now nodding at him eagerly, quickly separating their hands to wrap one of his pinkies around Chan's in a silent promise.

Looking down at their joined pinkies, he nervously licked his lips, linking their hands back together, "Okay it's like...really stupid-"

"Just fucking tell me!" Jeongin whined again. Chan cocked a brow at the other, who then laughed awkwardly, "Sorry. No more whining. Continue,"

"Yeah, no more interrupting either," Jeongin nodded in agreement.

"So...I was just kind of wondering why I haven't gotten my kiss yet. I've already lost- though I wasn't really playing to begin with and neither was Woojin for that matter- but I still haven't gotten anything...And we're supposed to be best friends, ya know...?" Chan trailed off, staring down at their joined hands once again, rubbing his thumbs over Jeongin's knuckles simultaneously.

" _Technically_ , they're all my best friends." Jeongin laughed, hitting the blonde in the chest with their hands.

Chan groaned, "You know what I mean! We aren't the same as them, I've know you way longer, I know you way better! It's just like how Hyunjin and Seungmin are-"

"Pretty sure they have crushes on each other but, point taken," Jeongin cut in, laughing at the way Chan glared at him, "Right, right, no more interrupting!"

"Fuck you're difficult sometimes...But, I was just wondering because we've always been the closest _and_ we probably always will be, so where the fuck is my kiss?" Chan finally hissed out, glaring at the younger.

Jeongin giggled, squeezing both of the older boy's hands. He _knew_ he was being difficult and he _knew_  he was aggravating the shit out of the other boy, but he couldn't find it in himself to feel bad. Not when Chan was so clearly jealous of something _so_ simple.

"Okay, for starters, I didn't see you until after school. And then we got here and you barely said three words until I forced you to talk," Jeongin pointed out. Chan blushed, but nodding.

"Still-" Chan started, but was, once again, interrupted. Except, for once, it was a welcome interruption, caused by Jeongin's lips landing on the elder's.

Chan squeaked into the kiss, surprised Jeongin initiated, but his eyes were slipping closed only seconds later. He let go of one the younger's hands to cup his face and press back into the kiss eagerly, feeling the other boy smile lightly against his lips.

Admittedly, Chan had kissed very few people. Though he wasn't sure of the exact number- mostly because there had been a few parties where he'd gotten shit faced, and woke up with hickies or lipstick stained lips- he was pretty sure it was less people than Jeongin had kissed all in one day. That being said, this was probably one of the best kisses he'd ever had- at least as far as he remembered. He was tempted to just chalk it up to him just being happy to kiss the younger boy, but he also knew that Jeongin had had plenty of practice throughout the day to help him out. After all, Hyunjin had been sure to include every detail he could about their little make out session in the stairwell. The others had been sure described their much shorter kisses in detail as well, some even finding a way to be as descriptive as Hyunjin despite the time differences.

On the other hand, Jeongin couldn't describe the kiss as anything other than pure bliss. Sure, he could compare it to the kisses he had shared with the other boys, but this felt completely different. Maybe it was because this was his _actual_ best friend, the one he trusted with everything, or maybe Chan was just _that_ good. He couldn't actually care less. All he knew was that he loved kissing Chan and was looking forward to doing more of it in the future.

* * *

 

**BONUS:**

Though they weren't planning on it, they had continued to kiss for...awhile. They couldn't be sure how long, all they know is it had been long enough for Jeongin to miss several texts from his older brother, who had then burst into the room to scold him for ignoring his texts and announce the arrival of their mother who had brought takeout.

Despite the fact that his brother had said nothing about it and just left the room, dinner was quite the awkward event. Chan had left immediately after, hoping to avoid whatever weird conversation might arise, but not without giving Jeongin one last kiss and promising he'd see him tomorrow morning for school, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnngh very iffy on the ending bc its not what i was planning to write but im tired and idk if what i wanted to end it with would fit in very well anyways so whatever might change it later but for now its there ick sorry  
> sidenote but i made a playlist for this whole series that ill update as it goes on heres a link for it https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7q1ZSIF0y8nMIVSes26neg?si=4YnVPFpdSyOM6OGy2Zyf3g (if itd b easier to just look up my user instead of copy pasting it, my user is sakigamisbranchofsin)


End file.
